Jovra Inelogus
History Born to a modest family in Ulimo, Jovra was raised lovingly by his parents for most of his adolescence. From an early age he's had a fondness of literature, and would often get in trouble for taking books outside. His deep investment in books led to a disinterest in playing with other kids his age, and his days of youth were filled with stories of grandeur. Due to his studious nature as a child, at age 10 he was enrolled into an advanced academy owned by the Empire. He studied alongside other children hand picked by the Empire, practicing the art of magic and combat strategy. As with every newly enrolled student, he started at the rank of Initra. Knowing that his hard work would be rewarded with a higher rank and even more avenues of knowledge to explore, Jovra worked diligently to absorb as much as he could from his teachings at The Academy. To his surprise, most other students didn't follow the same practice he had, and he quickly became the best in his class. Ignoring this, Jovra still tried his best to befriend his classmates., These efforts would prove to be unfruitful however when he learned that the other students typically look down on those from non-aristocratic descent. He lost all motivation to try to connect with them, and instead focused even more on his studies. Trying to ignore that would be an insult to his family. By age 13 he was on the level of Sondra, while most of his classmates were only Pendra. He still could not produce most spells in the books he read, but decided to start learning other aspects of combat to compensate for this. He started practicing the sword in secret, something that the academy forbids. Here he started to learn the utility of combining both styles of combat, and his skills truly started to shine. During his time at the academy Jovra continued correspondence with his family at home. He would actively write daily updates to them, and received letters back showing love and support towards his endeavors. As time went on however, Jovra received less letters from home. Eventually he no longer received any letters from his family. Concerned with this, Jovra started investigating anything related to transmitting information in and out of The Academy. After some time, it was revealed to him that none of his letters were being sent out to his parents, and he was receiving letters back that were fabricated by The Academy. Further investigating this revealed that any records of his family had been purged from the system, as well as everyone from his class. Jovra intended to leave The Academy after learning this. He was only able to accomplish this when he achieved the rank of Lordra at age 16, and did so after several months of planning. He traveled back to his home town to check on his family, but any trace of them were removed. No one in the town recognized Jovra, or remembered anything about his parents. Jovra swore to figure out what has become of his parents and the students from The Academy. With this in mind, he went about the Empire in secret to learn more about what has happened in the last six years he was in The Academy. In his travels, he learned about the Rebel outbreaks, and saw it as an opportunity to find some answers. The Academy An institution created by the Empire to foster students with potent magic and intelligence. Jovra was enlisted into the program at the age of 10, and stayed until 16. Students are enlisted into the program at age 10, and are removed from the program at age 20. The Academy is not listed as an official institution in the Empire, and its knowledge is only known of by a select few Empire Officials and any previous students. The students at the academy are broken into a ranking system defining their magical abilities and overall knowledge. Ranks * Initra * Pendra * Sondra * Medra * Lordra * Victra * Domra Every new academy member starts at Initra, and to Jovra's knowledge there have only been few users of magic that have achieved the ranks of Victra or Domra. Most students are ranked Sondra or Medra by the time that they leave The Academy. Persecution based on magical ability in The Academy was commonplace, either being too studious or too little. Most other students that enrolled in the academy at the same time as him feared his ability to develop, and avoided any interactions with him. While students ranging from Initra to Medra are restricted to only the facilities present at The Academy, students with a ranking of Lordra or higher are given the ability to leave and go as they please. Resources at the academy are restricted by rank as well, with higher ranked students being given larger accessibility to the archives. Appearance Jovra stands at an average height, with a relatively slim build. He sports moderately long blonde hair, and leaves it in a disheveled style. As for his clothes, he is garbed in a red and tan outfit. He makes it a point to have as many pockets as he can, and the ability to change parts of his outfit at will. Some of his more notable equipment would be a unique silver belt, a light red headband that can barely be seen in his hair, and his red jacket. All three of these pieces of equipment have his signature engraving on them. Fashioned to his belt is a sturdy rapier that also dons this engraving. He stores most of his equipment in several pockets and small bags across his body. Personality While Jovra's actions and looks suggest he is a perpetually calm type, he is nothing like that. Because of his lack of interactions with others when he was younger, he finds it challenging to casually chat with others, and struggles to find confidence in himself when speaking. His diction is superb, but he often will stutter when talking to someone he isn't familiar with. As he becomes more accustomed to someone this stutter goes away and he will have more emotion behind his words. He's quick to judge and sass others for immature actions or rash logic. He doesn't trust very quickly, and his trust in others can be quickly dashed away with an incorrect move. He has a rather pessimistic attitude on life, and doesn't concern himself with others except those he trusts and cherishes as friends. Abilities Jovra's strong suits are combat and analysis. He prides himself on his ability to understand a problem and propose a solution in a timely manner. His extensive practice with magic and the sword has combined the two into a fluid form of battle, channeling his magic into his strikes. While he is capable of strengthening himself and his allies, he prefers to focus on one-on-one combat. He intends to eventually learn all there is to know about magic, such that he can adapt to any situation. Aspirations Jovra intends to continue learning and growing for as long as he can and eventually create a haven for all to learn and grow. Aside from this, he intends to figure out more about The Academy, and what's become of his classmates and parents. In order to accomplish this, he has joined the rebel forces against the Empire. Adventures The First Official Skirmish Jovra, alongside several other adventurers and a division of the rebel army, battled against the Verk Empire's forces. This was shortly after the Emperor recognized the rebel forces, and subsequently launched a military group to crush their forces. There were several waves to the fight, and the rebel forces managed to fend off the attack. One of the more notable moments for Jovra was a synchronized Combo attack with Zolin against one of the larger foes, killing it in mere seconds. Familiarity Jovra has gone on several missions sent out by the rebel forces, and has met many other adventures in the process. The following are other adventurers that he has met and his link points with them. These link points represent how familiar Jovra is with another character, and has a natural decay of 1 link point per in-game month. Every mission he goes on with a character gives 1 link point, and an individual RP gives 2 link points. Link points are also given out or taken away based on in-game interactions, whether that be attacking Jovra, saving Jovra, or otherwise significant moments. Additionally, there are certain Link Point Milestones that can be achieved that will produce specific effects. Link Point Milestones * 5 points: When talking to a person with 5 or more Link Points, he no longer stutters. * 10 points: Jovra considers someone with 10 or more Link Points a friend, and is more inclined to go on missions with them and support them in combat. Furthermore, for every 10 Link Points someone has with Jovra, he will offer a special discount of 1%, up to a maximum of 10%, on crafting magical items. Jovra typically accepts crafting jobs with payments at 75% market value. * Additionally, the person with the highest Link Points is considered Jovra's most trusted ally. This produces two effects. The first effect is that Jovra, while in combat, is more inclined to fight near their most trusted ally, and will prioritize protecting them when possible. Secondly, Jovra also offers a special 2% discount on crafting magical items for this person. Out of the following he is most familiar with Zolin and Mercedes. * Zolin, 16 * Mercedes, 15 * Ken, 6 * Yuki, 4 * ???, 4 * Cain, 4 * Zor'kylo, 2 * Garmr, 2 * Alion, 2 * Kia, 1 * Astra Corvin, 1 * Ymir, 1 * Luna, 1 * Toku, 1 Category:Player Characters